mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Devlin (SoM)
}} Professor Devlin Morely is a scholar that appears in Might and Magic: The Sea of Mist. He was a portly man with gray hair and blanched, loose skin. He wore an eyepatch over his left eye, and carried a cane. He was considered an intelligent man and one of the greatest scientists at the Magistracy of Soronne, and most of the teachers and Magistrates greatly valued his time. His curiosity was easily seized by new mysteries, and he could often be found in the library, studying ancient books. He had a daughter named Lissella, and the two loved each other dearly. Like others of Magistrate Bo's closest friends, he had certain reservations about Praz-El, due to the boy's dark heritage. One day, Devlin found an ancient fountain beneath the nexus of the Magistracy. He believed that it could offer great power to anyone that knew how to claim it - the power of the gods. He also believed that there was a second fountain somewhere, which also had to be found to unlock the full potential. The Magistrates rejected this, believing that the fountain was nothing more than an old water supply, and not worth any further study. However, Fahd Mandel, the second-in-command of the Shadow Tower, eagerly listened to Devlin's tale, and the scholar was comforted by his curiosity. Devlin made sure to keep Mandel updated on his studies of the fountain. But secretly, Mandel was planning to take the power of the fountain for himself, and he made an alliance with Commander Lenik, the second-in-command of the Circle of Steel. As Lenik's mercenaries began to search for the second fountain, Mandel made contact with the demon Sendark. They would help Sendark invade Soronne, and while the others were defending themselves from the zombie hordes, Mandel and Lenik would force Devlin to tell them what they needed to know. Eventually, Lenik discovered that the fountain was on the Isle of the Dead, though he didn't find the fountain itself. On the night of Sendark's attack, the two traitors grabbed Devlin and Lissella and put them under a sleep spell, before sneaking them down to the magic fountain. They woke Devlin up and told him that if he didn't do what they said, they would kill his daughter. He quickly agreed to their demands, and began to cast the required spell. As the water began to glow, Lenik and Mandel entered the fountain. They screamed in pain, then emerged a few seconds later, ten feet tall and full of power. Before the two traitors could leave, Magistrate Bo arrived in an attempt to stop them. Sadly, his magic was no match for Mandel's new power, and the Magistrate was picked up and smashed into the back wall. Mandel then opened a magic portal to the Isle of the Dead, and the two demigods led their mercenaries and prisoners through the portal. Safely holed up in the keep at the faraway isle, the two demigods and their guards began to search the tunnels for the second fountain, while carrying Devlin and the still-sleeping Lissella. Devlin knew that they had to be stopped, and he used magic to send his mind out of his body to search for help. Eventually, he located the Crimson Raptor, a ship sent out to stop the traitors, and was able to make contact with the witch Noleta Mareldi. With his aid, she set the ship on the correct course to the island. Suddenly, he was filled with pain, and he found himself back in the tunnels, with Mandel staring suspiciously at him. He angrily demanded to know where Devlin had been, and when Devlin attempted to send his mind back to Noleta, Mandel snapped his neck. Fortunately, his last act had not been in vain, and the heroes arrived in time to stop Mandel and Lenik. Category:The Sea of Mist characters